The One That Got Away
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: My distrust to you...destroyed everything. Please forgive me.


DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

My distrust to you...destroyed everything. Please forgive me.

GENRE :

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

WARNING :

AU. OOC. FemKura. Terinspirasi dari lagu **The One That Got Away by Katy Perry.**

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Suasana sekolah malam ini sangat ramai. Banyak mobil berhenti di halaman, menurunkan pasangan muda-mudi yang mengenakan pakaian bagus dan tawa gembira menghiasi wajah mereka.

Malam ini adalah malam pesta dansa. Hampir semua siswa datang menghadiri pesta, terutama para siswa senior yang lulus tahun ini dari sekolah itu.

"Hei! Kalian baru datang?" sapa seorang pemuda berambut coklat muda pada pasangan yang baru datang. Seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek, memakai gaun merah berkilau, dan pemuda tampan di sampingnya. Mereka adalah Kuroro Lucifer dan Kurapika Kuruta, pasangan yang paling populer di sekolah itu.

"Kuroro! Cepat kemari! Sebentar lagi giliran kita tampil!" seseorang berseru dari dekat panggung.

Kuroro menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu menoleh kepada gadis cantik yang berada di sampingnya. "Kurapika, kutinggal dulu kau sebentar ya?" tanyanya.

"Ya, pergilah," jawab Kurapika sambil tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi kekasihnya.

Kuroro pun melangkah ke atas panggung, bergabung dengan kelompok band-nya. Mengenakan sepatu boot, celana dan jaket kulit, kaus merah dan kain merah yang dililitkan menutupi keningnya lalu rambut hitam berkilau dan senyumnya yang menawan, Kuroro memang sangat tampan dan menjadi idola para gadis selama tiga tahun berada di sekolah itu. Namun sejak tahun pertama, hanya Kurapika-lah yang berhasil menaklukkan hatinya. Kurapika, gadis cantik berwajah malaikat dengan mata biru sewarna dengan birunya samudera dan rambut pirangnya yang halus.

Para gadis menjerit histeris saat Kuroro mulai bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitarnya...tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Kurapika.

"Kau beruntung sekali, Kurapika," kata salah seorang gadis manis berambut hitam. "Aku dan pacarku akan segera menikah beberapa bulan lagi."

"Apa? Menikah?" tanya Kurapika terkejut, membuat perhatiannya sedikit teralih dari pertunjukan yang sedang berlangsung di atas panggung.

"Ya, keputusanku sudah bulat! Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kurapika terdiam. Bagaimana dengan hubungannya dan Kuroro nanti? Entahlah, mereka tidak pernah membicarakannya. Tapi yang penting adalah, mereka merasa bahagia. Tak pernah sekalipun ada masalah yang berarti dalam hubungan mereka.

Tibalah saatnya pesta dansa. Para siswa yang ada di sana langsung mengajak pasangannya masing-masing untuk berdansa. Sementara itu, Kurapika kebingungan. Ia mencari-cari di mana gerangan Kuroro. Pemuda itu masih belum muncul padahal ia sudah selesai tampil.

"Mungkin dia pergi dengan gadis lain," kata seorang gadis dengan sinis sambil tertawa dan berlalu untuk berdansa bersama dengan kekasihnya.

Kurapika merengut. Ia mulai merasa kesal.

"Tuan Putri, maukah kau berdansa denganku?" terdengar sebuah suara di belakangnya.

Kurapika membalikkan badannya. Pipinya merona melihat penampilan Kuroro saat ini. Ia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan setelan jas hitam dan dasi berwarna merah yang senada dengan gaun yang dikenakan Kurapika. Tangannya yang putih pucat terulur, mengajak gadis itu untuk berdansa.

Kurapika pun tak bisa berkata apa-apa, selain tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan itu lalu berdansa dengannya.

Musik mengalun dengan lembut, semua pasangan yang tengah berdansa hanyut terbawa suasana. Begitu pula halnya dengan Kuroro dan Kurapika.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini," bisik Kuroro di telinga kekasihnya.

Kurapika terkejut dan mengangkat wajahnya. "Pergi dari sini? Apa maksudmu? Kau mau membawaku ke mana?"

Kuroro hanya tersenyum, hal ini membuat Kurapika merona. Pemuda itu pun menariknya pergi, menyelinap di antara orang-orang yang ada di sana. Ternyata Kuroro mengajak Kurapika menuju ke atap gedung sekolah itu.

"Kuroro, apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?" tanya Kurapika sambil melihat ke daerah sekitarnya yang sepi.

Kuroro tetap tak menjawab, ia menuntun gadis itu menaiki tangga. Sesampainya di sana, Kurapika terkejut. Ada banyak kembang api yang siap untuk diledakkan!

"Kau yang membuat ini?" tanya Kurapika seolah tak percaya.

"Begitulah," jawab Kuroro bangga. "Tenang saja, aku sudah mendapatkan izin dari Kepala Sekolah untuk melakukannya. Tapi sebelum itu…mari kita bersantai dulu sebentar."

Kuroro mengajak Kurapika duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di sana. Kuroro merangkulnya, sementara Kurapika menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang pemuda itu. Bersama mereka menatap langit malam yang indah.

"Sebelum kuliah nanti, ayo kita mencari apartemen untuk ditinggali bersama," kata Kuroro tiba-tiba.

Kurapika terkejut mendengarnya. Kuroro mengajaknya tinggal bersama? Itu merupakan sebuah keputusan yang besar dalam hubungan mereka!

Kuroro merasakan keterkejutan gadis itu, ia membelai bahunya yang terbuka…seolah berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Tenang saja," kata Kuroro sambil mengecup puncak kepala Kurapika. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk melakukan hal yang belum siap kau lakukan. Kita akan mencari apartemen yang memiliki dua kamar…dan tidur terpisah. Letaknya pun harus dekat dari universitas. Bagaimana?"

Kurapika menganggukkan kepalanya. Inilah yang membuat hubungan mereka bisa berlangsung lama. Keduanya selalu berusaha untuk saling memahami dan sama-sama bersabar.

Setelah itu, percakapan keduanya pun berlanjut. Mereka membicarakan masa depan…merencanakannya dengan indah. Sesekali Kuroro dan Kurapika tertawa bersama membayangkan semua itu.

"Kuroro, ayo nyalakan kembang apinya…aku ingin melihatnya," pinta Kurapika.

Kuroro tersenyum. Ia membungkuk, dan menyulut sumbu yang menghubungkan semua kembang api itu lalu mengajak Kurapika untuk menjauh. Dalam waktu sebentar saja, kembang api meletus di langit dengan indahnya…dalam warna yang beragam.

Kurapika menatapnya kagum, mata birunya berbinar-binar bahagia.

"Kuroro, ini—" ucapan Kurapika terhenti saat menyadari bahwa wajah Kuroro berada begitu dekat dengannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kurapika," kata Kuroro sambil mendekatkan wajahnya lagi. Tangan kanannya memeluk erat pinggang gadis itu, sementara tangan yang satunya memegangi dagu Kurapika. Kuroro menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kurapika…menikmatinya perlahan-lahan. Kurapika memejamkan matanya, menyentuh leher Kuroro dan balas menciumnya dengan gairah yang sama. Mereka berciuman di tengah cahaya kembang api yang indah.

Sementara di bawah sana, orang-orang keluar dari ruang pesta dan ikut melihat kembang api dengan gembira.

.

& Skip Time &

.

"Aku pulang," kata Kurapika begitu sampai di rumah. Ia pulang ketika jam sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Kedua orang tuanya masih terjaga, sepertinya mereka sengaja menunggu kepulangan Kurapika.

"Ayah? Ibu? Kenapa belum tidur? Kalian menungguku?" tanya Kurapika heran.

Ibunya tersenyum lemah, sementara ayahnya seolah menghindari tatapan gadis itu.

"Bagaimana pestanya?" tanya Ny. Kuruta. "Apakah kau senang?"

"Ya Ibu, aku senang sekali," jawab Kurapika. Pipinya sedikit merona saat mengingat saat-saat bersama Kuroro di atap sekolah itu.

"Bisakah kau duduk sebentar, Kurapika?" kali ini Tn. Kuruta angkat bicara.

Kurapika semakin merasa heran. Sebenarnya ia pun lelah sekali tapi nampaknya kedua orang tuanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Kurapika, kami ingin…kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Kuroro Lucifer," ayahnya berkata lagi.

Kurapika terkejut, apa yang didengarnya saat ini sama sekali tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya.

"Apa? Apa maksud Ayah? Apakah Ayah bercanda?"

"Kurapika…latar belakang keluarga kita dengannya terlalu berbeda. Kalian berada di dunia yang berbeda, Kurapika. Sudah sering kita dengar kejadian meresahkan tentang keluarganya bukan? Aku dan ibumu tidak ingin membahayakan keselamatanmu."

Kurapika terdiam. Ya, ia tahu itu. Ayahnya adalah seorang dokter, sementara ayah Kuroro adalah kepala keluarga mafia terkenal di kota itu. Hampir setiap hari, terdengar kejadian berbahaya yang melibatkan anggota Keluarga Lucifer…walaupun Kuroro jarang sekali terlibat dalam hal ini karena sebenarnya ia kurang menyukainya.

Tapi…kenapa baru sekarang? Setelah tiga tahun hubungannya dengan Kuroro…kenapa tiba-tiba Kurapika harus mengakhiri segalanya?

"Aku…tidak bisa…," jawab Kurapika pelan.

"Kurapika!" ibunya mulai marah. "Dengar, Aku dan ayahmu khawatir melihat hubungan kalian…yang semakin lama semakin serius. Kami ingin kau menjalani kehidupan yang normal dan bahagia."

"Maafkan aku…tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpisah dengannya!"

Bagaimana dengan rencana masa depan mereka nanti? Lagipula, hanya ada Kuroro di hatinya.

Jawaban Kurapika yang tetap bersikeras mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Kuroro membuat orang tuanya marah besar. Ia pun dilarang pergi keluar rumah hingga tiba saatnya kuliah nanti.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Seorang pria setengah baya duduk di depan mejanya yang besar. Sementara di belakangnya, terlihat pemandangan indah kota itu. Ia sedang sibuk memeriksa beberapa dokumen dan menandatanganinya saat telepon di atas mejanya berbunyi.

"Tuan, dr. Kuruta datang untuk menemui Anda," terdengar suara sekretarisnya dari telepon itu.

Dahi Tn. Lucifer mengernyit. dr. Kuruta? Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Baiklah, persilakan dia masuk."

Dalam waktu beberapa menit saja, pintu ruangannya pun terbuka. Tn. Kuruta melangkah masuk, menghampiri pria itu yang sudah berdiri untuk menyambutnya. Mereka pun duduk bersama setelah saling menyapa dan berjabatan tangan.

Tn. Kuruta mengambil napas sebentar…memperhatikan ruangan yang luas itu. Sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Di sana, di atas meja kerja Tn. Lucifer, ada sebuah foto keluarga. Tn. Lucifer beserta mendiang istri dan kedua anak laki-lakinya, Illumi dan Kuroro.

"Aku…ayah dari Kurapika Kuruta," ia mulai membuka pembicaraan.

Tn. Lucifer tersenyum. Tentu saja ia mengenal Kurapika, gadis cantik yang menjalin hubungan dengan putra bungsunya, Kuroro. Kuroro sempat mengajak gadis itu ke rumahnya beberapa kali.

"Ah…Kurapika? Ya…ya, ada apa sebenarnya? Apakah putraku sudah membuat kesalahan?" tanya Tn. Lucifer.

Tn. Kuruta menatapnya tajam. "Aku dan istriku sangat mencintai putri kami. Dia putriku satu-satunya…aku ingin dia mendapatkan kehidupan yang bahagia. Tn. Lucifer, aku mengatakan ini demi kebaikan Kuroro dan Kurapika. Dunia kita terlalu berbeda. Maaf, tapi menurutku latar belakang keluarga Anda bisa membahayakan putriku. Bagi Kuroro juga…mungkin putriku bisa menjadi beban untuknya. Aku mohon, kau pun seorang ayah…bantu aku memisahkan mereka berdua."

Tn. Lucifer terdiam. Pembicaraan seperti ini sangat tidak diduga. Sebenarnya, Tn. Lucifer pun berharap Kuroro akan menjalin hubungan dengan gadis yang sama-sama berasal dari keluarga mafia agar kekuasaannya semakin meluas, dan kekuatannya pun semakin besar. Walaupun putra bungsu, tapi Tn. Lucifer menaruh harapan yang besar kepada pemuda itu. Dibandingkan dengan kakaknya, Illumi, Kuroro lebih berpotensi. Hanya saja dia sepertinya kurang tertarik untuk meneruskan kekuasaan ayahnya. Tambah lagi sejak ia menjalin hubungan dengan Kurapika yang notabene berasal dari keluarga normal, membuat Kuroro tanpa ragu menarik diri dari aktivitas keluarganya.

Tn. Lucifer mengambil sebuah cerutu dan menyalakannya…lalu menghisapnya dalam-dalam. Sementara Tn. Kuruta masih menantikan jawabannya dengan sabar.

"Aku akui, aku juga memiliki beberapa pertimbangan untuk hal ini," jawab Tn. Lucifer akhirnya. "Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya."

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, di rumah Keluarga Lucifer…

Seperti biasa, Kuroro menyibukkan dirinya di perpustakaan. Beberapa buah buku bertebaran di meja. Namun kali ini perhatiannya tertuju pada ponsel yang berada di tangannya. Baru saja dua malam berlalu sejak pesta dansa itu, tapi Kurapika sulit sekali untuk dihubungi. Ia sempat mengunjungi rumahnya, tapi ibunya mengatakan bahwa Kurapika sedang mencari tempat tinggal untuk kuliahnya nanti.

Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Lagipula, bukankah ia dan Kurapika akan mencari apartemen untuk ditinggali bersama?

Kuroro pun bingung…kebingungannya bertambah saat ia membaca sebuah pesan masuk dari nomor ponsel kekasihnya itu.

'_Kurasa kita tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini…maafkan aku, jangan cari aku lagi. Lupakan semuanya.'_

Kuroro tak sebodoh itu. Ia tahu, pasti bukan Kurapika yang mengirimnya. Kuroro pun beranjak. Ia akan pergi ke rumah Kurapika sekali lagi dan memastikannya. Tapi saat membuka pintu, sudah ada Tn. Lucifer di hadapannya.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Tn. Lucifer.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan sebentar," Kuroro menjawab.

"Kemarilah...ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu."

Nada suara Tn. Lucifer lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah daripada sebuah permintaan. Kuroro pun berbalik, dan mengikuti ayahnya untuk kembali melangkah masuk ke perpustakaan itu.

"Besok…ada pesta yang akan diadakan di rumah Keluarga Nostrad," kata Tn. Lucifer sambil menyalakan cerutunya. "Kau tahu 'kan siapa dia? Kekuasaannya sedang meningkat akhir-akhir ini. Ikutlah denganku ke sana."

"Maaf, kurasa sebaiknya Kak Illumi yang menghadiri pesta itu," Kuroro menolak.

"Anakku…apakah kau sudah merasa cukup pantas untuk mengatakan apa yang lebih baik kepadaku?"

Kuroro terdiam. Ayahnya lebih merupakan seorang diktator di keluarganya, tentu saja ia tak suka jika orang lain memberitahu apa yang terbaik untuknya apalagi melawannya.

"Dia punya seorang putri," Tn. Lucifer melanjutkan. "Kudengar, putrinya tidak terlalu pintar. Jadi akan mudah bagi kita untuk meraih mereka. Kau bisa 'kan membantuku?"

Mata hitam Kuroro sedikit membelalak. Ia mengerti apa yang diinginkan ayahnya, dan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membantunya.

"Maaf Ayah, aku…sama sekali tidak berminat untuk melakukan hal itu. Kau tahu dengan siapa aku menjalin hubungan selama tiga tahun ini, dan aku tidak ingin mengkhianatinya."

Tn. Lucifer meletakkan cerutu di antara kedua bibirnya, lalu menatap wajah Kuroro. Pemuda itu berani menatapnya sekarang. Pandangan matanya yang seolah tak berdasar, menunjukkan kesungguhan. Tn. Lucifer sedikit terkejut, tapi ia berusaha menutupinya. Dia berharap putra-putranya hidup demi kelangsungan kekuasaan Keluarga Lucifer, bukan demi cinta seperti ini!

"Ayah kekasihmu itu…menemuiku hari ini, dan memintaku untuk membantu memisahkan kalian berdua."

Kuroro tersentak, ia segera berdiri. Tangannya mengepal kuat menahan emosi. Jadi karena inikah?

"Buka pikiranmu, pahamilah tindakannya. Bahaya selalu mengintai keluarga kita, tentu ini akan membahayakan putrinya. Lalu bagiku pun…kau seorang Lucifer, Kuroro. Hiduplah demi keluarga ini. Aku pun berencana untuk mewariskan semuanya kepadamu. Kau lebih berpotensi daripada Illumi."

"Aku menolak! Bahaya tidak akan mengintai jika aku bukan seorang Lucifer, jadi aku tidak keberatan untuk keluar dari keluarga ini!"

PLAKK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Kuroro. Darah menetes di sudut bibirnya. Walaupun Tn. Lucifer seorang ayah yang keras, tapi baru kali ini dia menampar putranya sendiri. Ia menatap Kuroro dengan marah.

"Selama beberapa generasi, Keluarga Lucifer melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan semuanya. Kau pikir apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Apa kau mau aku mencoretmu sebagai pewarisku?"

"Itu bukan masalah bagiku! Sudah sejak lama aku ingin meninggalkan keluarga ini!"

Kuroro berbalik keluar dari perpustakaan itu, ia segera menuju ke kamarnya. Mengeluarkan beberapa stel pakaian, dan tabungan yang dimilikinya. Ia membuang kartu kredit yang ada di dompetnya. Karena jika ia sudah keluar dari rumah ini, Tn. Lucifer pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya kembali…termasuk memblokir kartu itu.

'Kurapika lebih berarti daripada semua harta dan kekuasaan ini,' batinnya.

Setelah siap, Kuroro memegang pegangan pintu kamarnya. Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Kuroro menghampiri laci meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Di sana, ada sebuah pistol. Kuroro pun mengambil pistol itu dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Sesuai dugaan, beberapa orang pengawal sudah menghadangnya dalam posisi siaga.

"Minggir," kata Kuroro dengan nada suaranya yang dingin.

Tapi para pengawal itu hanya mematuhi perintah Tn. Lucifer. Mereka segera maju, namun Kuroro mengelak dan melayangkan tinjunya ke salah satu pengawal itu.

"KURORO!"

Terdengar suara bentakan Tn. Lucifer di belakangnya. Ia pun memberi isyarat pada para pengawal yang mengepung Kuroro agar mencegahnya pergi dengan cara apapun. Kuroro mengerti hal ini, ia mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembakkan isinya hingga melukai bahu salah seorang dari pengawal itu.

"Berhenti!" Tn. Lucifer memberikan isyarat lagi. Kuroro yang ada di hadapannya…bukanlah Kuroro yang biasa. Tn. Lucifer menatap pemuda itu, sekilas kekecewaan terlihat di matanya. "Kalau kau sampai berani keluar dari sini…kau tidak dianggap bagian dari keluarga ini lagi."

Kuroro yang masih mengacungkan pistolnya tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih. Selamat tinggal, Tn. Lucifer."

Pria setengah baya yang berada di hadapannya terkejut…bukan itu jawaban yang ia harapkan! Rupanya ia telah salah menilai Kuroro. Tapi semuanya telah terlambat. Pemuda itu sudah memilih jalannya sendiri.

.

.

Kuroro memarkir mobil hitamnya agak jauh dari rumah Keluarga Kuruta. Saat ini sudah hampir tengah malam, suasana di situ sudah sepi. Perlahan Kuroro keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju ke rumah Kurapika. Ia menatap pintu balkon kamar gadis itu. Lampunya menyala. Benar saja…pasti dia ada di sana.

Kuroro naik ke atas pohon dan memanjatnya, lalu melompat ke balkon kamar itu. Pintunya tidak terkunci…dan Kuroro dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara tangis berasal dari dalam sana.

Ia pun melangkah masuk…melihat kekasihnya sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di tempat tidur. Kuroro mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai rambut pirang gadis itu.

Kurapika terkejut. Ia menoleh…dan langsung berdiri lalu memeluk Kuroro. Tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kuroro! Kukira aku tak akan bertemu lagi denganmu. Aku takut…kau akan melupakan aku…," ucap Kurapika di antara isakannya. "Kuroro…aku bersumpah, bukan aku yang mengirimkan pesan itu…tapi—"

"Ssh…sudahlah," Kuroro berkata sambil mengecup kedua kelopak mata Kurapika. "Aku mengerti, aku sudah mengetahui semuanya."

"Benarkah?"

Tiba-tiba pistol yang terselip di pinggang Kuroro pun jatuh ke lantai. Kurapika terkejut melihatnya. Kuroro segera mengambil pistol itu dan menyelipkannya kembali sambil berusaha menghindari tatapan Kurapika yang seolah meminta penjelasan darinya.

"Kuroro, ada apa? Jangan-jangan…kau juga…," Kurapika menggantung kalimatnya.

"Ayahmu…dan ayahku, bekerjasama untuk memisahkan kita."

Kuroro mendudukkan Kurapika di tepi tempat tidur, lalu berlutut di hadapannya sambil menggenggam kedua tangan gadis itu.

"Kurapika, mulai malam ini…aku bukan anggota keluarga Lucifer lagi. Hanya Kuroro. Tapi aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuatmu bahagia. Kurapika…apakah kau masih mau untuk selalu berada di sampingku?" tanya Kuroro sungguh-sungguh.

Kurapika mengangguk pasti. "Tentu saja."

"Maukah kau…pergi bersamaku malam ini? Meraih kebahagiaan berdua…"

"Ya…ya…tentu saja, Kuroro…asalkan bersamamu…"

Malam itu, keduanya pun mengucapkan janji,

_Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu, menghargaimu, melindungimu dan menjaga ikatan cinta ini hingga maut memisahkan. Dalam segala keadaan…kita akan selalu bersama._

.

.

Setelah mobil yang dikemudikan Kuroro bergerak, Kurapika tiba-tiba teringat akan kedua orangtuanya. Tapi tak ada lagi waktu untuk menoleh ke belakang. Ini bukan hanya tentang Kuroro…tapi juga tentang masa depannya.

Seolah mengetahui kegalauan hati Kurapika, Kuroro menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan meremasnya. Sentuhannya menenangkan hati Kurapika.

"Kita ke tempat temanku sebentar," kata Kuroro sambil membelokkan mobilnya. Mobil itu bergerak menuju ke suatu tempat yang ramai. Ada sebuah tempat tattoo di sana. Mereka pun berhenti di depannya.

"Ayo, kita pakai sesuatu untuk mengingatkan janji yang kita buat malam ini," Kuroro berkata lagi.

Kurapika pun menurut. Sesampainya di dalam, Kuroro meminta Kurapika memilih tattoo yang akan mereka pasang nanti. Setelah membalik beberapa halaman, sebuah rangkaian huruf Latin menarik perhatiannya.

"_Cum te aeternum…_bersamamu selamanya," ucap Kurapika yakin sambil tersenyum kepada kekasihnya.

Kuroro menyetujui pilihan gadis itu. Dengan tinta berwarna hitam, _tattoo artist_ di tempat itu membuat tattoo dengan tulisan _cum te aeternum _di lengan atas Kuroro dan Kurapika. Kuroro di lengan kiri, sementara Kurapika di lengan kanan.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Saat ini mereka berada di sebuah apartemen yang sudah lengkap dengan isinya. Keduanya memandangi sekeliling dengan puas.

"Lihat! Warna yang aku pilih bagus bukan?" tanya Kurapika bangga. Ia dan Kuroro baru saja selesai mengecat ulang dinding apartemen itu.

Kuroro merangkul leher Kurapika dan mengecup pelipisnya. "Iya Sayang…bagus sekali," katanya mesra.

Perkuliahan akan segera dimulai minggu depan. Kuroro dan Kurapika kuliah di universitas yang sama. Setelah pergi dari keluarga masing-masing, keduanya mendaftar lagi di jurusan yang berbeda…sesuai dengan keinginan mereka yang sebenarnya. Kuroro yang awalnya mendaftar di jurusan bisnis karena perintah ayahnya, kini mendaftar di fakultas seni dan memilih seni lukis. Kurapika pun beralih ke jurusan sejarah, awalnya Tn. Kuruta meminta Kurapika untuk menjadi dokter seperti dirinya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kurapika menata makanan di atas meja, lalu menatap jam dinding yang ada di sana. Ia menghela napas. Kuroro masih belum juga kembali. Selain kuliah, pemuda itu pun bekerja sambilan di sebuah museum. Pengetahuan dan ketertarikannya akan seni menarik perhatian pengelola museum itu sehingga ia sering dibutuhkan di sana. Sedangkan Kurapika, ia pun bekerja di perpustakaan kota dan kadangkala mengirimkan artikel ke berbagai majalah.

Kurapika duduk di sofa dan membaca buku kuliahnya sambil menunggu Kuroro. Hingga tanpa sadar ia tertidur.

Kurapika membuka matanya kembali saat ia terbangun karena sebuah kecupan lembut di bibirnya. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat Kuroro ada di atasnya.

"Maaf...aku sering pulang terlambat akhir-akhir ini," ucap Kuroro merasa bersalah. "Ada lukisan yang baru datang...dan semua bekerja keras untuk mempersiapkan acara pamerannya."

Kurapika membelai rambut hitam pemuda itu. "Tidak apa-apa...aku mengerti. Tapi mungkin makanannya sudah dingin."

"Hmm...kau tetaplah di sini, aku akan menghangatkannya."

Kuroro pun menegakkan badannya, melepaskan mantelnya dan melangkah ke dapur sambil membawa makanan yang akan dihangatkan. Kurapika tersenyum. Merencanakan masa depan berdua...sesuai kehendak hati, sungguh indah rasanya.

.

.

Kurapika heran melihat Kuroro makan dengan lahap malam itu.

"Kuroro, apa kau tidak makan tadi siang?" tanya Kurapika.

Kuroro mengunyah makanannya dengan cepat, lalu menjawab, "Tidak sempat...tadi aku sibuk sekali."

Sorot mata Kurapika menjadi sedih, ia pun meletakkan sendoknya. Kali ini Kuroro yang keheranan.

"Ada apa?" ia bertanya.

"Kuroro...," kata Kurapika dengan suara tercekat. "Apa aku menyusahkanmu?"

"Apa? Hei, aku masih sanggup kok! Lagipula kita sama-sama berusaha 'kan? Apapun akan kulakukan untuk kebahagiaan kita."

Kuroro meraih tangan Kurapika dan menarik tubuh gadis itu hingga jatuh ke pangkuannya.

"Ingat janji kita? Dalam keadaan apapun...akan selalu bersama. Dan tujuan kita adalah, bersama selamanya," bisik Kuroro sambil menempelkan keningnya ke kening Kurapika. "Aku menikmati semua itu."

"Benarkah?" Kurapika mulai tersenyum.

"Ya. Bayangkan, betapa bangganya anak-anak kita nanti kalau mendengar kisah ini."

Kurapika benar-benar merona sekarang. Ia mendorong wajah Kuroro agar menjauh darinya, sementara pemuda itu hanya tertawa.

"Jangan dulu bicarakan soal itu!" pekik Kurapika sambil berdiri, lalu berbalik menuju ke kamarnya. "Sebagai hukumannya, kau harus mencuci piring! Aku mau tidur!"

.

& Skip Time &

.

"Kurapika, aku diminta mewakili jurusan untuk mengikuti lomba," kata Kuroro pada suatu hari. "Hasil karya pemenangnya akan dipamerkan di museum tempatku bekerja."

"Benarkah?" kata Kurapika kaget. Matanya membelalak gembira. Museum itu adalah museum besar yang terkenal di negeri itu.

"Ya...tapi aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk karyaku yang satu ini."

"Apa itu?"

"Maukah kau...menjadi model lukisanku?"

Kurapika menganggukkan kepalanya. Tentu saja ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membantu kekasihnya, lagipula ini juga untuk kebahagiaan mereka nanti.

Malam itu, Kurapika duduk di dekat jendela kamarnya. Di hadapannya, Kuroro mulai melukis.

"Kuroro," tiba-tiba Kurapika berkata.

"Hush, diamlah...sudah kubilang jangan bergerak!" ucap Kuroro tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kanvas.

"Pegal sekali...aku capek..."

Kuroro mengangkat wajahnya. Ia terkekeh melihat raut wajah Kurapika yang merajuk seperti anak kecil.

"Baiklah, lima menit saja," akhirnya ia berkata.

"Apa? Sebentar sekali! kakiku pegal...leherku pegal...aduhh...aku tidak tahu menjadi model lukisan itu seperti ini!"

Kuroro bangkit dari kursinya, lalu berlutut di depan Kurapika. Kurapika menatapnya bingung. Apa yang akan dilakukannya?

Kuroro meraih kaki gadis itu dan mulai memijitnya, lalu mendongak menatap Kurapika. Rambut pirang Kurapika kini sudah mencapai bahu. Hampir saja ia memotongnya lagi, tapi Kuroro segera mencegahnya. Wajah cantiknya yang bagaikan malaikat terlihat semakin bersinar karena cahaya yang datang dari luar jendela. Saat ini, Kurapika terlihat begitu mempesona.

Tangan Kuroro terulur membelai wajah Kurapika, hingga kemudian ia menyentuh bibir mungilnya. Kurapika terdiam dengan perlakuan itu...seolah tenggelam dalam sensasi aneh yang diberikan Kuroro kepadanya.

Akhirnya Kuroro berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya, mencium bibir gadis itu. Ciuman yang lembut segera berubah menjadi senyum yang penuh gairah. Dengan hati-hati Kuroro mengangkat tubuh Kurapika dan membaringkannya ke tempat tidur tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Saat keduanya berhenti untuk mengambil udara, Kuroro menatap wajah Kurapika. Wajah cantik itu merona...dan mata birunya yang sebiru samudera begitu penuh dengan rasa cinta.

"Apa kau...baik-baik saja dengan ini?" bisik Kuroro. Sudah lima tahun mereka menjalin kasih, dan apa yang mungkin akan mereka lakukan adalah langkah yang besar. Ia tak ingin itu terjadi jika Kurapika tak ingin melakukannya.

Kurapika terdiam sejenak. Terlihat sedikit keraguan di matanya, tapi kemudian tangan gadis itu menarik kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Kuroro lalu menciumnya kembali. Itu...adalah jawabannya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Tn. Lucifer terdiam melihat dokumen dan foto-foto yang ada di hadapannya. Semua itu adalah informasi terbaru yang berhasil dikumpulkan oleh anak buahnya.

Matanya menatap salah satu foto yang menarik perhatiannya. Kuroro dan Kurapika, sambil tertawa gembira tengah berkumpul dengan teman-teman mereka di halaman universitas. Sebelah tangan Kuroro memeluk pinggang gadis itu dengan mesra.

'Mengambil jurusan seni lukis...bekerja di museum...benar-benar bodoh!' batin Tn. Lucifer geram. Ia mengangkat telepon lalu menghubungi sebuah nomor dari sana.

"dr. Kuruta, kita harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku sudah punya rencana."

.

& Skip Time &

.

Sore ini, perpustakaan masih ramai. Di balik meja counter, Kurapika sibuk memasukkan data-data buku baru ke dalam komputer.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Matanya membelalak melihat nomor yang ada di sana. Perlahan Kurapika menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"Kurapika!" terdengar sebuah suara di seberang sana…suara Ny. Kuruta.

Kurapika menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia sangat terkejut. Kenapa ibunya bisa mengetahui nomor ini?

"Kurapika, Sayang…apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kurapika tidak menjawab. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat…mata birunya pun berkaca-kaca.

"Kurapika, bicaralah…Ibu ingin mendengar suaramu."

Akhirnya, Kurapika tak bisa menahannya lagi. Walau bagaimanapun juga, wanita yang sedang mengajaknya bicara itu adalah ibunya…dan ia merindukannya.

"I-Ibu…?" Kurapika berkata dengan suara yang serak karena berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Ny. Kuruta menghela napas lega. "Kurapika," ia bicara lagi. "Kau sedang apa? Kapan kau kembali?"

"Ngg…itu…"

"Sudah dua tahun kita tak bertemu. Ibu sangat ingin melihat wajahmu lagi. Sebenarnya…Ibu sering jatuh sakit sejak kau pergi. Kembalilah, Kurapika."

.

.

Kurapika duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Sejak berbicara dengan ibunya tadi sore, pikirannya menjadi tak menentu.

"Ada acara yang menarik?" tiba-tiba Kuroro datang dan bergabung dengannya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Kuroro pun menjadi heran. "Kurapika?"

"A-apa?" Kurapika segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh pada Kuroro. "Maaf…tadi kau bicara apa?"

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Kurapika menatap wajah Kuroro yang khawatir padanya. Pemuda itu membelai wajahnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kurapika sempat berpikir untuk memberitahukan tentang telepon itu pada Kuroro, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Kurapika sambil tersenyum, lalu mematikan televisi.

Kuroro mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. Jawaban Kurapika benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kurapika segera memeluk pemuda itu.

Kuroro balas memeluknya. Ia merasakan kegalauan hati Kurapika.

'Sudahlah…jika sudah siap nanti, pasti dia akan mengatakannya padaku,' ucap Kuroro dalam hati.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Suasana museum sedang ramai, walaupun hari sudah malam. Pameran peluncuran lukisan yang baru didatangkan dari luar negeri berjalan dengan lancar. Semua pegawai dan pengelola museum sangat gembira dengan hal ini.

"Hei, kau mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Phinks, melihat Kuroro sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Tentu saja aku mau pulang," jawab Kuroro pendek.

Phinks segera merangkulnya. "Eh…enak saja! Kau tidak boleh pergi ke mana-mana! Ada salah satu sponsor yang mengajak kita untuk pergi merayakan keberhasilan acara hari ini."

"Terima kasih, tapi—"

"Kau tahu Klub Maxim 'kan? Kita diajak minum di sana! Ayolah…kapan lagi kita bisa pergi ke klub untuk kalangan atas seperti itu!"

Mendengar Kuroro yang terus menolak, para pegawai lain ikut memaksanya…bahkan pengelola museum pun turut campur tangan.

"Hargailah undangan sponsor kita, Kuroro. Lagipula kau sudah bekerja keras membantu kami semua," kata pengelola museum itu.

Akhirnya Kuroro merasa tak enak…ia pun terpaksa ikut, setelah sebelumnya mengirimkan pesan pada Kurapika memberitahukan keterlambatannya malam ini.

.

.

Klub Maxim merupakan klub malam yang eksklusif, semua orang yang datang ke sana harus memiliki kartu anggota. Merupakan hal yang istimewa bisa diundang ke sana. Kuroro keluar dari mobil bersama pegawai museum lain…dan ia sedikit merasa heran. Sponsor mana yang berbaik hati mengundang mereka ke tempat seperti ini?

Tempatnya sangat mewah. Suasananya berbeda…tamu-tamunya pun mengenakan pakaian yang berkelas. Bau asap rokok dan minuman keras memenuhi tempat itu.

"Silakan," kata salah seorang pelayan, mempersilakan rombongan untuk memasuki ruangan VIP.

Ruangan itu benar-benar nyaman, dengan sofanya yang besar dan empuk. Beberapa botol minuman keras dan makanan kecil sudah terhidang di sana. Kuroro hanya mengambil segelas anggur merah, ia tak ingin mabuk saat pulang nanti.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria berambut merah memasuki ruangan. Kuroro mengenalinya sebagai salah satu sponsor acara pameran hari ini. Ia adalah Hisoka, pria yang memiliki beberapa perusahaan dan kecanduan dengan dunia malam.

"Ayo kita berfoto bersama!" kata Hisoka sambil memerintahkan salah seorang pelayan untuk mengambil foto.

Tak lama kemudian, suasana mulai menjadi kacau karena hampir semua anggota rombongan sudah mabuk.

"Cobalah ini," Hisoka menyodorkan sebotol brandy ke hadapan Kuroro. "Kuberikan untukmu. Kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya."

Tentu saja Kuroro menolak, ia menampik pemberian itu dengan halus. Hisoka pun menghentikan usahanya, tapi entah apa yang direncanakannya…sepanjang acara itu, ia seringkali menatap Kuroro dengan penuh arti. Kuroro merasa tak nyaman.

"Tuan, maaf…apakah ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Kuroro heran.

Hisoka tersenyum. "Tidak…hanya saja, kau mirip dengan seseorang," ia beralasan.

Kuroro menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Entah kenapa, senyum pria itu berbeda…senyum yang aneh, dan licik.

Kuroro pun pamit lebih dulu saat malam sudah larut, sementara teman-temannya masih minum-minum di sana. Setelah pamit pada Hisoka, ia melangkah keluar. Namun ia tak melihat Hisoka memberi isyarat kepada salah seorang pelayan untuk mengikutinya sambil membawa kamera.

.

.

Kuroro menghela napas lega setelah berhasil keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia mulai menyusuri kerumunan menuju pintu keluar. Beberapa orang wanita menoleh melihatnya, terpesona pada wajah tampannya dan mulai menggodanya. Tapi Kuroro mengacuhkannya. Ia ingin segera pulang…kembali kepada Kurapika.

Beberapa langkah lagi ke pintu keluar, Kuroro merasa tangannya ditarik. Ia membalikkan badannya…dan dikejutkan oleh seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kuroro—lalu mencium bibirnya.

Kuroro terkejut. Ia segera mendorong tubuh wanita itu dengan kasar, lalu menghapus jejak bibir wanita itu.

Kuroro memberinya tatapan tajam…membuat wanita itu melangkah mundur ketakutan.

"Ma-maaf," katanya gemetar.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kurapika duduk di kursi meja makan dengan lesu, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia menangis diam-diam. Beberapa hari terakhir ini Ny. Kuruta terus menghubungi Kurapika, memohonnya untuk kembali.

'Ah…apa yang harus kulakukan? Ibuku sepertinya benar-benar sakit…Tapi…kalau aku kembali…bisakah aku terus bersama dengan Kuroro?' pikir Kurapika bingung.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Kurapika pun menghapus air matanya lalu beranjak menuju ke pintu depan. Ia mengintip dari lubang pintu, tidak ada siapapun. Kurapika menghela napas…mungkin hanya orang iseng. Namun saat akan berbalik, Kurapika merasa kakinya menginjak sesuatu.

Kurapika menunduk. Ada sebuah amplop di sana.

Sementara itu…

Kuroro menatap papan pengumuman yang dipajang di dekat kelasnya. Ia terlihat bahagia. Lukisan Kuroro berhasil memenangkan lomba.

"Kuroro…selamat ya, kau pasti akan segera menjadi pelukis yang terkenal," ucap teman-temannya sambil menyalami pemuda itu.

Setelah kuliah selesai, Kuroro menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah pertokoan. Acara pameran lukisannya akan diadakan satu minggu lagi…dan Kuroro ingin Kurapika mendampinginya di acara itu.

Kuroro turun dari mobil dan memasuki salah satu butik di pertokoan itu. Ia membeli salah satu gaun yang dipajang di sana.

'Kurapika…maaf aku belum bisa membahagiakanmu,' ucap Kuroro dalam hati setelah keluar dari butik itu sambil membawa gaun yang dibelinya. 'Aku janji… mulai dari sekarang semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik.'

.

.

Kuroro melangkah keluar dari lift dengan tergesa-gesa, lalu menuju ke apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama Kurapika. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk memberitahukan kabar gembira pada gadis itu.

Tapi apa yang dilihatnya adalah, Kurapika yang sedang menangis…duduk bertekuk lutut di sofa.

"Kurapika?" tanya Kuroro heran. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Kuroro melangkah mendekatinya, namun gadis itu segera berdiri. Mata birunya menatap Kuroro dengan marah.

"Sebaiknya sejak awal kau mengiyakan saat aku bertanya apakah aku menyusahkanmu," katanya geram.

"Apa?"

Kuroro benar-benar tak mengerti. Kurapika belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Kesalahan apa yang sudah dilakukannya?

"Kau merasa terbebani, lalu melampiaskannya pada wanita lain!"

Sambil membentak Kuroro, Kurapika menghempaskan sebuah foto ke atas meja. Kuroro terkejut melihatnya. Itu adalah foto saat dirinya tiba-tiba dicium seorang wanita di Klub Maxim.

"Kurapika, tenanglah dulu. Aku bisa menjelaskannya," kata Kuroro sabar.

"Kau mau bilang bahwa kau tidak mengenalnya? Kebohongan murahan!"

"Memang itu kebenarannya…dengar, aku—"

"DIAM! Aku tidak percaya padamu! Aku menyesal telah mempercayaimu, aku menyesal telah memilihmu!"

Ucapan Kurapika membuat Kuroro tersentak.

"Kurapika, setelah semua yang telah kita lalui…kini kau menyesalinya?" Kuroro bertanya.

Kurapika tak menjawab. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada, dengan raut wajah yang masih terlihat marah.

Kuroro menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, ia berusaha mengendalikan diri.

"Baiklah…aku akan pergi dan membiarkanmu untuk berpikir jernih, beritahu aku jika kau sudah siap untuk bicara," katanya sambil berbalik. Kuroro berharap Kurapika akan menahan kepergiannya, tapi gadis pirang itu tak melakukan apapun.

Kuroro melangkah keluar dan membanting pintu dengan keras. Tangis Kurapika pecah lagi. Ia merasa sakit hati…begitu dikhianati. Dalam kebingungan menghadapi kondisi ibunya sekarang, Kuroro dengan teganya bermesraan bersama wanita lain. Itulah yang dipikirkan Kurapika.

.

.

Kuroro memacu mobilnya dengan kencang. Ia tak menyangka, kepercayaan Kurapika terhadapnya bisa luntur semudah itu. Bersama-sama, mereka meninggalkan keluarga masing-masing…lalu berusaha meraih mimpi.

Kuroro merasa kecewa. Sebenarnya, ia pergi bukan hanya untuk memberi waktu bagi Kurapika, tapi juga untuk meredam kekecewaannya.

Sebuah bungkusan di jok di sebelah kiri Kuroro terjatuh saat pemuda itu membelokkan mobilnya.

Kuroro pun menoleh…melihat sehelai gaun berwarna putih keluar dari tempatnya. Dengan sebelah tangan, Kuroro meraihnya. Pada hari saat lukisannya dipamerkan nanti, Kuroro ingin Kurapika mendampinginya dengan mengenakan gaun itu. Ia bisa membayangkan…pastilah gadis itu akan terlihat sangat cantik. Seorang gadis berparas malaikat yang memiliki tempat istimewa di hatinya selama lima tahun ini, seorang gadis yang memenuhi ajakannya untuk pergi bersama demi meraih masa depan berdua.

Kemarahan Kuroro mulai mereda, apalagi saat ia teringat akhir-akhir ini Kurapika terlihat tertekan. Masalah apapun itu, mungkin turut mempengaruhi emosinya malam ini.

'Aku harus mempertahankannya…aku tidak boleh meninggalkannya,' batin Kuroro.

Kuroro begitu sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga ketika akan memutar arah, ia tak melihat ada mobil lain di belakangnya. Refleks, Kuroro banting setir menghindari mobil itu namun terlalu jauh hingga mobilnya menabrak pagar pembatas dan terlempar ke dalam jurang.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kurapika duduk diam di kamarnya di rumah Keluarga Kuruta. Tak lama setelah Kuroro pergi, Kurapika menerima kabar bahwa ibunya semakin sakit. Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun pulang...dan tetap tinggal di sana hingga saat ini. Dari informasi yang diberikan tetangganya, Kurapika mengetahui bahwa Kuroro tak pernah kembali ke apartemen mereka sejak malam itu. Beberapa kali ia mencoba mencari tahu, tapi tak pernah berhasil. Nomor ponselnya pun tidak aktif lagi. Kurapika tak menyangka, pemuda itu akan benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya.

'Kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya?' tanya Kurapika dalam hati dengan geram. 'Padahal bisa saja dia memang pergi dengan wanita dalam foto itu!'

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, pandangan mata birunya terlihat sendu. Dadanya terasa sakit...seolah sebagian jiwanya hilang bersama dengan kepergian Kuroro.

Kurapika menundukkan wajah, menatap beberapa brosur universitas yang ada di pangkuannya. Tn. Kuruta menyarankan Kurapika—bahkan cenderung memaksa—agar gadis itu pindah kuliah ke tempat lain. _"Berikan kesempatan pada dirimu untuk memulai hidup yang baru,"_ begitulah kata Tn. Kuruta saat itu.

'Tidak bisa begini terus...aku harus mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku.'

Kurapika beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan menikmati udara segar yang dapat menjernihkan kepalanya.

Saat menyusuri koridor...

"Kapan semua ini akan berakhir?" terdengar suara Ny. Kuruta dari dalam ruang kerja ayahnya. "Kurapika masih belum bisa melupakan pemuda itu."

Langkah Kurapika pun terhenti. Ia mengintip dari celah pintu ruang kerja yang sedikit terbuka. Nampak orangtuanya sedang berbicara di dalam sana. Kurapika terkejut melihat keadaan ibunya. Sebelumnya, Ny. Kuruta terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Tapi kenapa sekarang bisa ada di sini tanpa menggunakan kursi roda?

"Bersabarlah sedikit lagi...Tn. Lucifer sudah berjanji akan memerintahkan dokter pribadinya untuk membuat diagnosa palsu yang baru atas dirimu. Jadi Kurapika akan tetap percaya," jelas Tn. Kuruta.

Kurapika pun kaget. 'Tn. Lucifer? Dokter pribadi dan...diagnosa palsu?'

Seketika, Kurapika merasa...bahwa apa yang akan ia dengar selanjutnya, bukan merupakan hal yang menyenangkan.

"Bagaimana dengan Tn. Lucifer sendiri?" tanya Ny. Kuruta lagi. "Bagaimanapun juga...dia telah kehilangan putranya."

"Dia terlihat menyesal, rencananya memisahkan Kuroro dengan Kurapika berhasil terlalu jauh hingga membuat Kuroro meninggal karena kecelakaan pada malam itu."

Mata Kurapika membelalak...dunia serasa runtuh mendengar penjelasan ayahnya. Tentang rencana...lalu...Kuroro...

BRAKK!

Kurapika mendorong pintu ruang kerja Tn. Kuruta dengan keras. Wajahnya pucat, matanya berkaca-kaca. Orang tuanya terkejut melihat gadis itu.

"Benarkah...itu?" tanya Kurapika dengan suara gemetar. "Kuroro...tidak pernah kembali karena dia sudah meninggal?"

Tn. Kuruta merangkul bahu istrinya dengan cemas.

"Kurapika, dengar—"

"Jawab aku, Ayah!"

Suasana hening sejenak. Tn. Kuruta menghela napas, lalu menjelaskan semuanya. Mulai dari ibunya yang berpura-pura sakit keras, foto jebakan itu...sebenarnya itu adalah bagian rencana dari Tn. Lucifer dan dirinya untuk memisahkan Kuroro dan Kurapika.

Kurapika tak mampu berkata-kata. Benar-benar...seluruh tubuhnya, hatinya...terasa sakit sekarang.

"Aku dan ayahnya terpaksa melakukan itu karena menyayangi kalian berdua. Lalu...kematian Kuroro...adalah suatu kesalahan," Tn. Kuruta mengakhiri penjelasannya. "Sepertinya ia mengalami kecelakaan saat akan kembali padamu."

Kurapika menjerit, ia pun menjadi histeris.

'Ternyata Kuroro tidak bersalah! Ternyata Kuroro tidak pernah kembali karena dia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini!' pekiknya dalam hati.

Ny. Kuruta menghampiri gadis itu, mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Tapi kurapika segera menjauh.

"Sayangku—"

PRANGG!

Sambil terus menjerit dengan mata basah oleh air mata, Kurapika melemparkan vas bunga yang berada di dekatnya ke arah rak buku, hingga vas itu pecah berantakan.

Ny. Kuruta melihatnya dengan ngeri.

"Kurapika...tenanglah, Kurapika...Maafkan kami...," pinta Ny. Kuruta sambil menangis.

Pikiran Kurapika sudah gelap sekarang. Yang ada di benaknya hanya Kuroro...dan penyesalan yang mendalam. Kenapa ia tak menahan kepergian Kuroro saat itu? Kenapa ia tak mau meluangkan waktu sedikit saja, meredam emosinya dan mendengarkan penjelasannya?

Kurapika berlari keluar dari ruangan itu, menuruni tangga menuju pintu depan. Para pelayan pun tak mampu menahannya. Ny. Kuruta menjerit memanggil namanya sambil menangis, tapi suara wanita itu seolah tidak terdengar lagi oleh Kurapika.

Sesaat sebelum keluar dari pintu, Kurapika menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja.

.

.

Hujan turun dengan deras...layaknya air mata yang tak bisa berhenti jatuh dari mata biru Kurapika. Kurapika memegang setir dengan sebelah tangannya, tangan yang satunya lagi menjambak rambut pirangnya. Tangisannya terdengar begitu memilukan.

Kurapika mengemudikan mobilnya menuju ke pemakaman Keluarga Lucifer. Kuroro pernah mengajaknya ke sana, untuk berziarah ke makam mendiang ibunya.

Setibanya di seberang pemakaman itu, Kurapika segera keluar dari dalam mobil. Ia berdiri di tengah hujan, matanya menatap dengan nanar. Tangan kirinya terangkat, menyentuh lengan kanannya. Di sana, di balik baju yang ia kenakan, ada sebuah tattoo dengan bahasa Latin, _cum te aeternum_...bersamamu selamanya. Hal ini mengingatkan Kurapika akan janji yang dulu pernah mereka ucapkan berdua.

'Maafkan aku...Kuroro...'

Kurapika mulai melangkah menyeberangi jalan.

'Kuroro...berikan aku kesempatan kedua...aku akan lebih mempercayaimu dan menjaga janji kita,' pinta gadis itu dalam hati.

Kurapika terus melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, mempersiapkan diri melihat tempat peristirahatan Kuroro yang terakhir. Ia tak melihat, sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang dari sebelah kanan. Hujan yang deras membuat pengemudi mobil itu tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Mendengar suara mobil yang mendekat, Kurapika terkejut. Ia pun menoleh.

'Kuroro!'

Si Pengemudi segera mengerem mobilnya...tapi sudah terlambat. Mobil itu mengenai Kurapika, membuat tubuhnya terpental ke pinggir jalan. Darah mengucur deras dari belakang kepala Kurapika, menimbulkan genangan air berubah warna menjadi merah.

Mata biru gadis itu terlihat sedih...air matanya bersatu dengan air hujan yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Perlahan, Kurapika menutup matanya...untuk selamanya.

.

**In another life I would be your girl**

**We keep our promises, be us against the world**

**In another life I would make you stay**

**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away**

.

THE END

A/N :

Untuk yang baca fic multichapter aku yang judulnya Just for You, mungkin ingat dengan istilah _cum __te __aeternum_ dan janji yang diucapkan KuroPika.

Yah...aku sangat menyukainya jadi aku pakai lagi di sini^^

Review please...


End file.
